


A Pianist's Singer

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Alastor acts as a pianist at a local club in his free time from the hotel. However one day his singing partner taken a terrible injury that required a replacement. What would become of Alastor of this new replacement?Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, setting, etc. belong to Vivienne Medrano (Vivzipop) and her current show Hazbin Hotel.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, RadioDust
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

A rather tall male sat in front of a black grand piano as his long gloved fingers ran along the keys pressing each key in precision and familiarity. He had a black fedora over his head covering his face as he wore a simple red shirt with black dress pants. His black dress shoes tapping away at the petals of the piano as he played.

A small blonde woman began to make her way toward him, without words she parked herself on the bench. She ran one of her hands along his arm affectionately as he played. She held a microphone on the other hand as she sang out some lyrics. She let her hand drifted up to his arm toward his shoulder before coming to a stop at there. She got up as she began making her way back toward the center stage.

He let a small smile graced his lips as he knew the song was coming to an end as he continued to play. He matches the tempo with the singer as the crowd went wild as they applaud when the singer ended the song.

He waited until the audiences had finally died down did he got up and went toward the backstage dressing room. He slid off the hat as red and black tuffs straighten up from being contained. He hanged the hat on a small hook as he grabbed the red overcoat hanging next to it, slipping it on. He straightened out the jacket as he examined himself in the mirror. Pulling out a red monocle from his pocket he bent toward the mirror placed it on his face as his darker red eyes reflected in the mirror. He finished off his look with a wide grin as he straightened out his body.

Once he was satiefested he exited the dressing room, summoning his staff as he waited by the back door of the club. Moments later, the small woman from earlier could be seen approaching him. "Alastor! Sorry did you wait long?" she asked as she reached him. Alastor merely smiled at her as he spoke, "Of course not Mimzy dear. I just finished moments ago as well."

He looked down at the smaller woman as she let out a sigh of relief at his lie before beaming up at him with a smile. Alastor smiled back as he extended his arm for her as he spoke. "Shall we?"

She nodded in response, she places her hand on his arm eagerly as they exited the club, toward the street. They walked for quite some time as he continued to listen to her talk about today's performance as his attention started to drift just slightly.

"Al?" she called out to him, grabbing his attention in which he looked back toward the woman with a reassuring smile that he was listening. "Yes dear?" He responded back when he noticed she stopped walking. She looked down for a moment before she looked back up and said "Thank you for walking me home. You know you don't have to after every show."

He could feel her grip slightly tighten on his arms as he chuckled before smiling at her. "It never a problem Mimzy. It's rather dangerous for a woman such as yourself to be walking home alone, especially since this is hell after all" He said using his other arm gesturing around them to prove his point. She nodded as she said "Well thank you anyway." to his response as she continued to walk once more.

She had remained silent for the remainder of the walk as they approached her apartment. Mimzy looked at Alastor as though something was on her tongue but she quickly shook it away. She bid Alastor farewell as she walked toward the door of her apartment.

Once Alastor was sure she entered her apartment did he began making his way back to his own. He looked around the streets of hell and noticed the lack of demons but the cluster of demons bunching up as he walked. Hell just finished yet another extermination and demons all around were trying to set in dominance over newly opened turf. He didn't want Mimzy to become a part of that as he continued to walk down the street.

Alastor could see a perfect example of it not far from where he was. A demon was cornered behind a club by a group of demons across the street from where he was walking. Alastor decided to stay in the shadow of the street as he watched in amusement at the scene. However he was surprised as the cornered demon came into the light revealing a tall but thin white spider demon with a wide smirk. This was unexpected as he watches the demon actually fighting back against the group. Alastor couldn't help but think with such odds, the spider still had a very low chance of surviving the situation.

This caused Alastor to grin as he watched with newfound interest as the spider demon hurled insults at their attacker. This caused one of the groups to lash out toward the demon before he was tripped by the spider long legs crashing into the dumpster next to him. The demon was quite quick as another one tried to punch him before ducking out of the way causing his attacker to punch the wall behind him. This caused the larger demon to recoil back a bit before being kicked into the ground by the spider. The white demon was laughing the whole way as he continued to taunt the group before pulling out a spiked bat into the fight.

Alastor watched in fascination as the group fell one by one to the spider who was wiping the blood off his face. He had a wide enough smirk that revealed a golden tooth before they bend over picking up a grey fedora from the ground. They placed it back on their heads as they walked away as though nothing happened.

Stepping out the shadow, he watched as the figure disappeared from sight however for some reason Alastor couldn't get the demon out of his mind. 


	2. Falling

Alastor jolted upright in his bed as he woke up suddenly his eyes quickly scanning his surroundings making sure he was alone in the room. Once he was sure there was nothing amiss within the room did he began to relax in his bed. Laying back down he stared at the crimson ceiling as he allowed his mind to wake up. After a bit of time, he looked over to see the small alarm clock on the dark nightstand next to the bed.

It was still early, he groaned to himself as he slid his body toward the end of the bed. For the past couple of days, he has been waking up long before his alarm could ring. After turning off the alarm clock did Alastor stretch out his body before he sat on his bed for a bit of time.

Alastor could recall the dream he had last night as he had the other many sleepless nights. He rarely had dreams but for the last couple of days, he has been almost plagued nonstop with dreams of the spider demon from the night before. Alastor didn't understand why he would be dreaming of someone he never met. He shook the thought as he ran a hand through his messy locks before he decided to get ready for the day.

After he had gotten ready he tidies up whatever mess he could find in his room before grabbing a small book he had placed on the nightstand the night before. Slipping the small book into his coat pocket, he could feel the slight pain of hunger began to claw at him. With one last look around the room, he nodded to himself before he headed out.

He walked down a familiar path down the streets of hell as shops began opening up and demons began flooding the streets. He arrived at a nearby shop where he was instantly taken to the second floor toward the outside dining patio. The shop was a mixed building while the bottom floor was a bar the top floor was more of a cafe attending to those who cared for a meal. Alastor had become a regular at the shop to the point the owner knew exactly what he wanted and where he would be preferred to be seated.

Nor did he ever asked unnecessary questions which was great for Alastor state of mind at the moment. After being seated he pulled out his book from before and began reading as he waited for his meal to come. Moments later a large coffee and a platter of varies of meat was placed onto his table. He thanked the waitress as he put the book away in favor of his breakfast.

Alastor took his time eating as he had nothing to do until much later in the day. However not long after eating when he was taking a bite of his bacon he picked up the faint sound of familiar laughing. Faint as it was, it was one that he became all too accustomed to hearing over the past nights. The laughing got louder as time passed.

Curious took him as he stopped eating for a moment to look around. He was the only one aside from the waitress on the second floor. So where was the laughter coming from?

He then remembered he was on the balcony, he easily leaned over to see all of the demons walking on the street. After a few moments finding nothing, he deems it his imagination before his eyes caught the glance of the source.

It was the spider demon from before! He was walking alongside another spider demon only this one female. He watched them chat before breaking out in small fits of laughter as they walked on the opposite side of the street from where he was.

Alastor felt a variety of emotions as he watched them. He wanted to get up and confront the spider demon maybe even kill him if he didn't tell Alastor what he did to cause these recent dreams. However, at the same time he felt like he wanted to know more of the demon and why his very existence seems to shake his.

By the time Alastor came out of his thoughts, the pair of demon had already disappeared into the crowd. He could feel his grin actually dropping a bit before he went back to his meal. His food had gone cold as his coffee became lukewarm leaving much little delight he finished the meal regardless of its condition.

**\---**

Arriving early was a habit that Alastor had always had even after his death. He wasn't too early but he had enough time to get ready in his wait for his partner. He took in the surrounding of the club, it was a local gentlemen's club with a stage for performances. Alastor went toward the dressing area as he changed into his attire for the night.

With his coat hanging with his monocle safely tucked away he grabbed the black fedora tucking his tuft into it as he went over his appearances once over. Leaving the dressing room he noticed that Mimzy was sitting in one of the chairs they had left backstage.

She noticed him instantly as she waved him down. With a grin, he began to make his way toward her before greeting the smaller woman.

"Afternoon Mimzy dear." He greeted as she merely smiled in greeting at him. Alastor smiled back he extends his arm out for her.

"Thank you Al. Let's break a leg out there" She said happily as she took his arm. Alastor led them toward the stage where they began as usual. However, as the performance took it course no one seemed to have noticed the squeaking of weakening floorboards beneath the small woman until her heel broke right through. The broken floorboards caught the singer's leg leaving deep cuts as the singer struggled to get it out.

"Mimzy!"


	3. You Again!

The club was hastily emptied out by the employees as Alastor immediately went to help the smaller woman in hopes to get her leg out of the floorboards. The blonde woman was heavily crying as she struggled to stay still to prevent causing herself further damage. She ground her teeth together keeping in most of her pain as Alastor worked his way around her carefully pulling her leg out. Mimzy did release a scream occasionally at the unwanted pain from the movement as she held onto Alastor's shirt crying as he freed her leg.

Trails of blood dripped down her leg from where the wood had cut into her small pieces of wood could still be seen sticking out of her leg. He was handed some towels where he carefully pecked out the smaller pieces allowing just small drops of blood to leak from them before wrapping the towel around her leg. He was cautious about his next move but he lifted the small singer as he carefully placed her into a nearby chair. Mimzy at this point as gone silent aside from the occasional sounds of pain escaped her as she adjusted to the chair.

Mimzy had covered her face in the hope of masking her crying behind her finger as she sat there. Alastor normally laughs or even further torture crying demons for his own amusement, however, Mimzy was a dear friend of his. He didn't know what to do as he stood there in silence watching her cry. Thankfully it wasn't long before the doctor the owner had called for arrived, he watched as he already making quick work of Mimzy injuries. After the doctor had finished packing up Mimzy, he stood up before addressing her.

"I have good news..." Alastor glanced down at the singer who visibly brightens up at this as he watched her look up at the doctor before it darkens at the words that came after. "And bad news for you."

"Bad news, the floorboard had done quite a number on you. Not only has it left cuts all over your leg but it had cut a bit of your muscle. Easy repair however with the sudden fall it had caused a slight fracture as well. This will require you to wear a cast for a certain amount of time. I also highly recommend you to stay off your feet for as long as you can. Restraint from doing too much activity until the fracture heals."

Mimzy didn't say a word as she took in the information her reaction was blank before she gave a slight nod in reply to the doctor's orders.

"However the good news, you will recover just fine from this. The ligament isn't torn or served so it just decreases the time of recovery. After a few weeks, you will be fine as daisies."

Mimzy seems to have brightened up once again only slightly as she attempted to sneak but her voice came out hoarse causing her to cough in short spurs. This caught both Alastor and the doctor's attention as the doctor pulled out a popsicle stick from his coat. He watched as the doctor check Mimzy before coming to a conclusion.

"It would appear that she had overused her lungs just a bit. She should take a small break from singing for a while as well. Least a few days to let them heal."

Mimzy nodded at this as the doctor bid them farewell. Alastor looked down at the small woman who seems to have to focus extremely hard on a spot on the floor beneath her feet. They stayed like that for a bit of time until the owner came around to talk to them.

-**\--**

Alastor had taken a seat at one of the many tables the club had as he repressed the urge to sigh for the millionth time tonight. He came in early to the club on request by the owner this morning to help pick out a temporary singer while Mimzy was recovering. The owner had felt it was best for Alastor to judge the new potential new replacement as they will be working directly with him and this allowed Alastor to get a feel for them before any problems can arise if they were hired.

However, he had been forced to watch many performances over the course of the few hours and he can safely say that each one was less pleasing to watch than the last. He was beginning to think that this was a waste of his time and allow the owner to just pick out a random singer to end his misery. Or better yet he could take off from performing as well least until mimzy fully recovered.

He thought about that before shaking his head as he knew he wouldn't want that either. Once again he found himself repressing a sigh threatening to come up as he glanced at a nearby clock-watching time tick by as he waits for yet another singer to perform.

Looking down at his now empty glass he debated to himself whether or not to get another glass before the next show. Finally coming to a conclusion he decided to remain seated but looked around for an attendant to wave down. After a few minutes of looking around, he managed to spot a young waitress leaving the bar counter mostly likely toward another customer.

However, that wasn't what caught his attention as the waitress was walking she had walked right past a fairly slim figure near the bar in the background. Alastor couldn't help but focus on the figure, the demon stood out of the bar lighting with their white almost pinkish fur giving them a slight angelic aura.


	4. Auditions

The demon was beautiful. No, they were angelic if that was even possible for any hell-spawned demon to be as he found himself observing them more carefully. Donning a dark pink cocktail dress with a long slit revealing a good portion of the bare thigh as the dress itself hugged its wearer tightly enough to make out their thin but fairly curvy body beneath the cloth. The dress barely covered them but it did serve its purpose of being somewhat decent that the club required to enter. However even with such a dress, there were many revealing cuts in the dress design leaving very little to none for the imagination of other demons.

Alastor normally wasn't one to be attracted toward other demons appearances however the thought of the other demon in even less clothing crossed his mind leaving a flush on his face. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind as quickly as he tried to distract himself from the demon. However despite his best effort, he found his stare had travel back to the demon only this time higher than before.

From the thigh-high heels to the wavy pale blonde with pink streaks locks dangling off their shoulder just barely covering light pink marking on pale white fur.

The demon had their back turned toward him before turning slightly on the stool, revealing a second pair of arms that were resting at their side. He watched as they brushed back their hair before pulling out a small tube of lipstick from between their...very well-defined cleavage. Alastor wanted to turn his attention elsewhere but he found himself unable to do so as he continued to watch them even more intensely than before. Watching as they used a nearby glass as a mirror as they began to apply it on very lightly.

Alastor was so focused that he had failed to notice that his prey has purposely turned just slightly in his direction. After they were done applying they had capped the lipstick and began slowly returning it back between their cleavage. This action has finally given Alastor the will to turn his attention from the mystery demon and onto his empty glass. The reflection in the glass mocking him as he could see his face has taken a bright shade of red one almost close to his own hair coloring.

While Alastor was fighting himself in his chair, the demon had grinned at his reaction before walking toward the bar. They had waved down a bartender, leaning over the counter to whisper something toward them before receiving an eager nod before dismissing them. The blonde beauty held themselves with grace as they began to make their way toward the stage.

Making their way they lightly bumped the table that Alastor sat at, just enough to grab his attention to watch them climbing the stage.

With a microphone in hand, their mismatched eyes glistening in the bar's lights the blonde had everyone's attention long before as they spoke. "Evening my lovelies." She practically purred, before she looked toward Alastor and winked. Alastor could only find himself smiling back as they let out a small laugh before continuing their speech. "This is the only song you will be getting from yours truly~". This had gotten the club excited as she smiled into the audience however their pink eyes drifted toward Alastor's.

_"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars"_

She sang, eyes closing as she sways slowly to the music. Opening her eyes to catch Alastor's in her gaze as she sang the next part.

_"In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me~"_

_"Fill my heart with song and, Let me sing forever more"_

Smiling as she sang knowing that she got what she wanted before readdressing the rest of the audience as the bartender approached Alastor with a tray of two drink a Sazerac and Negroni. The bartender placed the Sazerac in front of Alastor after placing the other drink on the opposite end taking his leave before Alastor could question him. Alastor looks back up toward the stage, listening as the song began to end.

_"You are all I long for."_ Their arm reaching out toward the crowd. The crowd eating it up as the men called out for an endearment toward the singer.

_"All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true."_ Eyes closing slowly, before opening once more. Pink eyes glinting in the stage light before locking on with Alastor's, her voice lowering as she whispered into the microphone. _"In other words, I love you."_

The crowd went silent as she ends the song before they burst into loud applause. The singer gave a short bow as she thanked the crowd before hopping off the stage walking toward Alastor's table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to note, I wrote this story before the pilot.
> 
> But overall enjoy my little story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive!

By the time she had reached his table the singer had managed to not only evade the so called talent scouts but several other table and their occupies. She stood just opposite of where he was seated, just in front of where the waiter had placed the other drink from earlier that night. A random demon from a nearby table had decided to take it upon themselves to "offer his assistances" to the singer by inviting them to his table. However the singer could had care less for him as they ignored his presences not even giving the demon a curious glance. Furious at the singer's reaction toward him, the demon made a grab for the singer who quickly retaliated back by glass in front of them throwing it at the demon. The glass shattered on impact causing the demon to howl in pain as the glass shard impaled his face, he began backing up but before he could pull out a weapon long legs seeped out from under the singer dress swiftly kicking him. The demon was kicked in the gut hard enough that he was sent flying into a nearby table, completely destroying it as the demon passed out.

Silences over took the whole bar before heavy laughter quickly filled the void as the unconscious demon was not so kindly escorted out. A waiter had made an appearance beside the singer apologizing for the commotion but was dismissed by the singer handing him a small stack of bills while gesturing toward the now broken table and glass shards. Alastor had to will himself to not grin wider at this, he was most certainly wasn't expecting such a eventful night to occur. Especially since he wasn't the one who started it or had a part of it.

He couldn't help but looked up at the singer, they were so close now he noticed that the singer was much taller then he had expected. He watched as the singer dusted their dress off before tossing back a lock of hair that had drifted forward on their shoulder before turning back toward Alastor finding his stare. His smile grew a little once the singer pinks eyes met his red ones. With a cough he stood up to pull a seat out for them to take. He received a low humming noise which he assumed was approval for his action as the singer took the seat without another sound. Sitting there quietly he could feel the other demon staring at him as he retook his seat once more. A unusual feeling filled Alastor as he sat down, he felt the strong urge to smile at the singer. So he did. He gave her an almost sinister but wide teeth showing grin in response to the singer bold staring. This had caused pink eyes to widen in surprised before a laugh erupted from the singer before calming down enough to give Alastor their version of his smile, a small toothy grin revealing a golden tooth.

The laughter from the singer didn't go unnoticed among the rest of the club's patrons as whispers spread faster than roaches when the lights were turned on. However words weren't the only thing traveling around the club as a wide range of looks were also directed at their table just watching the two demons. Despite the numerous types of vibes from happy, envy, jealousy and even murderess not a single demon had dared to approached their table. 

The singer leaned on one of their upper arms as the other had reached over the table just slightly enough to touch his glass. Their gloved index finger tapping lightly against the edge of his glass before drifting down to lightly touch his hand that was covering the glass. When Alastor attempted to withdraw his hand he found that the singer held it there tightly before bringing his attention back toward the singer. With a innocent smile, the singer removed their hand from his as their lower arms folded neatly on the table supporting their chin. 

"You know, I don't normally buy drinks. Let alone buying a drink for someone else. It would break my heart if you don't try it. At the very least. " The singer spoke one of their upper arms waving around in the "matter of fact" manner as the other arm rested against their chest above their heart as though it truly did break their heart. Alastor isn't one to accept random drinks from anyone, especially one where he knew nothing about where it may had originated from and from who. Almost as thought the singer knew what was on his mind they spoken up again. 

"I promise as my legs are long, that it isn't drugged hot stuff."

"Well that is a tempting promise. However I was merely waiting until your glass was dropped off." On point to his words, a waiter arrived at their table with a new drink for the singer. The singer gave him a small smile before taking the glass close before lifting it up toward the lighting on their table examining the contains. Alastor chuckled at the singer's reaction bring their attention onto him as he spoke. 

"I dear say as your legs are indeed long that the drink before you isn't drugged either my dear."

The singer once again broke out in laughter their lower arms covering their stomach as their upper arms tried to muffled the loud laughing while wiping away any tears that appear in their eyes. Alastor found his smile to had widen at the singer reaction as he reached out for his glass. He swirled the melting ice before taking a sizeable gulp from it as he waited for the singer to calm down. He found that he actually rather quite enjoy the beverage a lot more then he had thought. It might become his new favorite as he take another gulp of it. The singer had managed to finally calm down to watch Alastor take a second gulp. They were leaning against their chair catching their breath before pointing toward his drink.

"Like it?"

It was obvious from the singer's smile that they knew the answer but wanted to hear Alastor to say it himself. Alastor was beyond amused by this, normally he was the one who plays these game however he wanted to see how far this singer would go for boldly challenging him at his own game. "Why I haven't had a drink like this in many years. A real treat indeed. How do you enjoy yours?" He challenged knowing full well the singer hasn't taken a sip out of their yet.

The singer gave a knowing smile as they let out a small chuckle in response before reaching for their own glass. Like Alastor they gave the drink a light swirl before bringing the glass up to their lips. Almost as if they were going to give the drink a kiss, their lips pressed gently against the cold glass slowly tilting it upward allowing the cold liquid to burn down their throat. This action halted all of Alastor's thoughts as he found himself staring after the small droplets that ran from the chilled drink. The droplets dripped from the side of the glass running along their lips sliding downward her neck before completely disappearing into the slit of their dress. Alastor felt his mouth dried at the thought of where that droplet had traveled from sight before a slight chuckled dragged his attention back to the singer face.

"You do know your tastes. I'm certain I had never had this one before. But you know, I can see myself getting it another time maybe~" The singer spoke a sly smile falling on their face as they leaned onto the table a bit, their fluff seeming larger with the action. This surprised Alastor on many levels. He was sure the singer knew he was staring. That he was openly staring at them enough to be caught. He was at a loss for words once again as the unfamiliar flush crossed his face as they had during the first time he caught sight of the singer. Alastor didn't know what to make of this foreign feeling. He had never been attracted to anyone before, not even during his mortal years when the average child sexual curiosity was at it highest. He had never felt the need to touch another person's body nor the need to or willingness to touch another person. However he was, his thought had instantly clouded with a small droplet off this singer's drink. A singer who sat directly across from him, with their face settled in their hands titling slightly as they smiled sweetly at him.

For once Alastor couldn't take it anymore as he stood up. "I'm afraid I must be going. This was a lovely night but I have business to attend to." He spoke giving the singer a short goodbye as he didn't wait for a reply before he left the club that night. He stayed at his tower that night, he didn't feel the need to kill that night rather he wanted to remain in the silent of his studio in hope his mind piece itself together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be found on Wattpad under "Raine-Sama".


End file.
